


One Fine Day

by sexyldh (miracleboys)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Surprises, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboys/pseuds/sexyldh
Summary: Soonyoung blames it on planets probably aligning or the end is near. either way, he is having a terrible day.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 36





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around and edited this aha

To say that today was a bad day is an understatement. Soonyoung is pretty sure the universe is out to get him. First, he woke up late and Soonyoung cursed himself for taking an 8 am class. It'll be fun, they said. It's pretty easy, they said. Fuck what they said. Second, it suddenly rained when he was walking to his university, and Soonyoung, ever the boyscout, forgot to bring an umbrella, which made him go back to the apartment to change clothes, causing him to miss his first period subject which they had a long quiz on. But hey, at least he's clean and dry, right?

Third, Seokmin and Seungkwan, his best friends, bailed on him the last minute when they made plans to get lunch together. Which is really unusual since they never do that, unless an emergency came up, but if something did come up, they'd text him. Today they didn't though. Maybe they had other plans? Then again, why would the two of them have other plans at the same time? 

Soonyoung lets out a huff. And here he was, looking forward to spending time with them. He tried calling Wonwoo too, in case his boyfriend decides to ditch his class to grab lunch with him. Wonwoo didn't answer though, which was nothing new. 

Soonyoung ended up eating his lunch alone.

☁️

Now he's in a cafe (still alone) with his iced americano, cursing at whichever deity decided to play with him today. Though it's probably not a good idea, Soonyoung doesn't care anymore. His day is already shitty anyway.

He sees Mingyu approach him and gives him a s'mores cake. It's on the house, he said. Soonyoung asks him what's the occasion; Mingyu visibly gulps and shrugs. 

"It looked like you had a bad day." he says and walks away. 

Well, no shit. Soonyoung is suspicious but accepts the cake. Who turns down free food? 

In hindsight, he noticed everyone was acting weird too. It started with Wonwoo not waking him up to kiss him goodbye (and he _always_ wakes Soonyoung up to kiss him goodbye since he has 7:30 classes, like what the fuck?) which is also the reason why he ended up waking up late, to Seokmin suddenly bailing on him at lunch. 

Even Jihoon was acting weird, suddenly texting Soonyoung a picture of a sad cat wearing a red party hat in front of a tuna with no context, (which doesn't make sense since his birthday is in November and it's still June _and also_ what the fuck? Jihoon never does that) and then there's Jeonghan, who turned the other way, dragging Jisoo and Seungcheol with him when Soonyoung greeted them good morning. 

There's also Junhui giving him a half assed excuse as to why he won't be able to attend the club meeting with Minghao. And Chan, sweet, sweet Chan who suddenly clutched his stomach in pain and ran the other way with Hansol in tow when Soonyoung waved at them.

And now Mingyu just gave him free cake. Mingyu never gives free food even to his friends from the cafe he works on, he prefers cooking for them. Something was definitely off. 

In the end, Soonyoung shrugs it off as the planets are probably aligning today or maybe the end of the world is near. Either way, Soonyoung feels like shit and today could not get any worse.

☁️

It did, in fact, get worse. He forgot his wallet in the cafe and since his keys were in there, he’s stuck outside the apartment waiting for Wonwoo to come home since he has the extra keys. 

Who even puts their keys inside their wallet? Well Soonyoung does because his wallet is big enough to fit keys inside, and can someone _cut him some slack_ he’s already experiencing a horrible day. He tried calling Jihoon to ask him if he could crash in his apartment for awhile while waiting for Wonwoo but he couldn’t be reached and Mingyu too, to ask him to get his wallet but the fucker also wouldn’t answer his cell phone. Why the fuck is everyone ignoring him today? 

Soonyoung once again curses the universe for his misery. He racks his brain, trying to remember the last time he did something horrible enough to result to this day but he can’t really think of any. Was it that time where he skipped out on helping that old man across the street in opening up his shop? He swears it’s because he was running late that time. 

Or maybe that time he accidentally bumped on a kid causing them to drop their ice cream? Again, it was because he was running late. And besides, he bought the kid a new ice cream as compensation so it can’t be it, right? Whatever he did, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve waiting out in the cold for Wonwoo to come home. He regrets not getting an apartment close to some convenience stores.

His phone rings. It's Wonwoo. Soonyoung huffs in annoyance but answers it anyway. Wonwoo was about to say something but Soonyoung cut him off, complaining to him why he didn't wake him up to kiss goodbye and eventually ranting about the horrible things that happened to him throughout the day. 

Wonwoo stayed silent for the whole duration of the call, occasionally grunting to let his boyfriend know he's listening. Soonyoung eventually ended his rant with a tired sigh and closed his eyes. 

“I just wanna sleep immediately when we get inside. I’m so tired.”

"Just wait a little longer, babe. I'm almost home. I love you." Wonwoo says and hangs up. Soonyoung visibly relaxes.

He spots Wonwoo after 5 minutes walking towards him and Soonyoung runs to hug him. Wonwoo hugs back and strokes Soonyoung's hair, telling him it's gonna be okay and everything's going to be fine, it's just a bad day. 

They stay like that for a while and Soonyoung lets a few tears fall because he is exhausted and _damn_ being hugged by your boyfriend after a long bad day feels so good. 

They eventually pull back and make their way to their apartment. Wonwoo unlocks the door and lets Soonyoung in first. He opens the lights and

" _SURPRISE!!_ "

Soonyoung lets out a scream and clutches his chest because jesus fuck he thought he was going to have a heart attack, what the fuck. 

And that's when he noticed; it's his friends gathered together in his and Wonwoo's apartment holding out a birthday cake and balloons. 

"What the fuck?" was the first thing he said once he regained the ability to speak. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan tackled him in a hug. "Happy birthday, hyung!!" Seokmin said. 

Soonyoung tilted his head, "what?" 

Wonwoo placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Soon-ah, it's your birthday today." 

Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo and then at his friends, then checks his phone calendar. 

"What the fuck, it's my birthday?"

And then everything clicked. The bailing, the half assed excuses, the avoiding, the free cake. He can't believe he forgot his own birthday.

They stand there in awkward silence until Soonyoung laughs. Everyone apologizes about how they acted towards him for the day and tells him it's part of the surprise. Soonyoung brushes it off, telling them it's fine, he's been having a terrible day in general so it actually blended in well. 

Mingyu also returns Soonyoung's wallet which he accidentally left in the cafe and apologizes for ignoring his calls because it might ruin the surprise with his loud voice.

"I still can't believe you let me wait outside my own apartment while you guys were enjoying the heater." Soonyoung pouts.

"It's all part of the surprise." Jisoo winks. 

They sing him a happy birthday and Jeonghan tells Soonyoung that Wonwoo's the one who organized it all while nudging the latter. Wonwoo blushes and excuses himself to the kitchen to bring some food. 

Soonyoung looks at him fondly as he leaves and indulges his other friends with some conversation before following Wonwoo in the kitchen.

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist while Wonwoo slices cake. 

"Did you really set this up for me?"

Wonwoo stops slicing and turns to face Soonyoung, hugging him back. "Of course, it's your special day, you know? And I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier. I was about to, but I saw how peaceful you were when you were sleeping… plus you weren't able to sleep properly in the last few days and i just wanted to let you rest."

Soonyoung looks up at him and smiles, "thank you."

"I still can't believe you forgot your own birthday though," Wonwoo laughs.

"Well if you had a day as bad as mine I'm pretty sure you'd forget your birthday too." Soonyoung grumbles.

Wonwoo nuzzles Soonyoung's hair, "sorry you had a bad day today." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault and it’s not like I can control my luck. Besides, it ended well. Thank you, Nonu."

Wonwoo presses a kiss on Soonyoung's forehead, "happy birthday, Soonyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the love of my life and light of my world, kwon soonyoung 😩✊🏼
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated ❤️


End file.
